A Midsummer Night's Dream
by MysticFun
Summary: Annoyed by the hotness of the night, Elena was trying desperately to find sleep. Katherine, on the other hand, had always loved summer nights… One-Shot. Rated M For a Reason.


_**A/N:** Since my beta kept nagging me about writing another story and you guys seemed to like it, here we go! I hope you'll enjoy it and leave a comment to tell me what you think of it!_  
_A thousand thank yous to my awesome beta DobrevDreams who is beyond patient and encourages me at every step of the way._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. Because if I did, Katherine would have her own show, and she would do a lot of dirty things._

* * *

The night was incredibly hot and humid. There was no air, not even a light breeze. Elena kept rolling over in her bed, trying desperately to find sleep. Her opened window hadn't changed a thing. Annoyed, Elena reluctantly decided to remove her tank top and pajama shorts, tossing them lazily on the floor. After a while, her body eventually cooled down and Elena finally fell asleep.

Katherine however, loved hot summer nights. People were exposing a lot more of skin on those nights, the heat making them more oblivious, more uninhibited. For the dangerous seductress that she was, it was a windfall.

But hot nights also meant opened windows. And there was a very particular window Katherine was more than happy to find open. Katherine jumped dexterously and snuck into Elena's bedroom quietly. Elena was carelessly spread on her bed, sleeping deeply, only a white sheet barely covering the top of her legs, her stomach and the top of her breasts. Katherine found herself incredibly drawn to the view.

A nagging sensation in the back of her mind caused Elena to wake. Stirring her arms, she slowly opened her eyes, still feeling dizzy. She rubbed her eyes and raised herself up on her elbow.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" Elena asked in a sleepy voice.

"Just came to say hi", Katherine sing songed, pacing merrily at the end of Elena's bed.

Elena sighed, letting herself crash down into her mattress. "Let's cut the crap, shall we? What are you up to?"

"When I want you to know, trust me, you'll know," Katherine whispered mysteriously.

"Could we skip the twisted mind game, and get right to the point?" Elena shot back, grabbing the sheets to cover herself. Katherine stopped pacing, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure." She suddenly sped and appeared right in front of Elena, placing herself on all fours on the bed, right next to her doppelganger's naked body. Even though Elena was now a vampire, she was startled by Katherine's vampire trick. Katherine leaned down and kissed her square on the lips.

"What are you doing?" deadpanned Elena.

"Kissing you," Katherine answered, pecking her lips again.

"I had figured that out."

Katherine grabbed the sides of her leather jacket, removing it swiftly and tossed it gracefully on the floor.

"Katherine…" Elena said, her voice sounding like a warning.

"_Elena_." Katherine said, mimicking Elena's tone.

"_What _are you _doing_?" Elena asked again sternly.

"I thought you wanted to know what I was up to?" Katherine had grabbed the hem of her low cut top and was starting to remove it.

"Yes, but you could tell me instead of…" Elena lost her train of thought for a few seconds, stunned to see Katherine in her bra. "… showing me."

"Where would be the fun in that?" Katherine laughed playfully.

Elena couldn't believe Katherine's nerve. Did she really think that she could just show up out of nowhere and jump in her pants?

"Mmmh you know you want to," Katherine purred, smiling devilishly at her.

"What?" Elena was dumbfounded. Since when could Katherine read minds? She couldn't. _Right? _Katherine chuckled at the face Elena was making, knowing exactly what was going through the girl's mind.

"Not really hard to know what you were thinking, since you were giving me the offended lady look." she said with a mischievous smirk on her lips. "I know that look. I invented it." Matching the words with her actions, Katherine gave Elena her best offended lady look. Surprisingly, it actually made Elena genuinely laugh.

"Now, does that mean we can skip the part where you're pretending not to be attracted to me?" Katherine said playfully, leaning closer to Elena. Elena wrapped herself into the sheets, and got up from the bed.

"No." She stood nervously next to her window. "But you can get out of my house," she said, showing Katherine the way out.

The light from the street lamps combined with the light of the moon passed through the white sheets Elena was wrapped in. From where Katherine was standing, she could see the silhouette of Elena's naked body. She let her eyes roam over Elena's body, noticing through the sheet the fullness of her perky breasts, the sweet curves of her waist, her endlessly slim legs. Katherine was extremely aroused by the sight, causing her to bite her lower lip.

The look on Katherine's face made Elena realize the show she was involuntarily giving, making her blush furiously. Before she could even remove herself from the window's light, Katherine suddenly darted in front of her, grabbed her and flashed them toward the bed, pinning the girl into it by her wrists.

"Wanna try that again?" Katherine purred playfully.

"Leave me alone," Elena answered sternly, raising her knee swiftly to hit Katherine in her stomach. Katherine dodged the kick, vamped out and hissed a few inches away from Elena's face. Elena mimicked Katherine and flashed her fangs and veins, hissing even louder at her doppelganger. Katherine stopped in her tracks, looking intensely into Elena's dark pools, a deadly look on her face.

_Oh my god, what did I do?_ Elena was a vampire now, but it didn't mean Katherine couldn't kill her in a second! Elena inhaled sharply; terrified by the thought that Katherine was about to rip her heart out. But Elena didn't expect Katherine's reaction at all. She abruptly burst out laughing.

"You're lucky I like you" she drawled, amusement shining in her eyes. Katherine released Elena's wrists and sat back on the bed.

"Does that mean you're going to listen to me, and get out of here?" Elena asked with a mischievous smirk. Elena's words were much more confident than she actually felt.

"You're going to have to convince me that you actually mean it, first," Katherine stated simply.

Katherine stood up and took a few steps. She turned her body slightly to flash a devilish side glance at Elena. Reaching the front of her tight black jeans, she unbuttoned it forcefully with both her hands. She unzipped it slowly, looking intensely into Elena's hazel orbs, noticing that her pupils were already dilated. Hooking her thumbs into either side of her jeans, Katherine arched her back languidly to emphasize the curves of her ass. She slid her pants painfully slowly, along her firm tanned legs, bending over to push the rest of her pants onto the floor. She knew she was giving Elena a hell of a good show. She stepped out of her jeans, ignored Elena's staring, and started to walk around the bed gracefully to reach the desk chair. She grabbed the top of the chair with one hand and swung it onto its two back feet. She walked slowly towards the bed, swaying her hips seductively, dragging the chair behind her.

Elena didn't miss a second of Katherine's seduction.

She was trying her best to appear indifferent, but watching Katherine moving around in just her lacy red panties and bra was causing waves of heat throughout her body, going right into the pit of her stomach.

Katherine stopped just next to the middle of the bed, dragging the chair in front of her. Lowering herself sideways, she slowly sat down on the edge of the chair and turned her body seductively towards Elena.

Katherine was still wearing her black lace up stiletto boots. She crossed her left leg, leaning her torso along her thigh to reach the top of her boot, knowing perfectly well that she was giving Elena an amazing view of her breast. The girl's eyes were burning with fire.

"If you want to convince me that you don't want any of _this_, you should really have a little talk with your eyes" Katherine drawled, a playful smirk on her lips.

Elena snapped out of her lustful haze, frowning at Katherine. "Don't flatter yourself" Elena muttered, furious by the fact that Katherine had caught her. Determined to not give any more satisfaction to the vampire, Elena crossed her arms over her chest, a stubborn pout on her lips. But her determination was proving to be hard to keep since Katherine was pulling on every single one of her laces very slowly and languidly, burning holes into Elena's skull with a fierce look. When she switched elegantly for the right leg, Elena unconsciously licked her lips, her breath becoming shallow. When Katherine reached the middle of her boot, Elena couldn't take it anymore.

"If I admit that I'm attracted to you, will you leave?" Elena said, narrowing her eyes at Katherine.

"Of course not. Why would I leave when I could have so much fun with you?" Katherine sing songed mischievously.

"Maybe because it would mean that I lose at your little twisted game and that would be enough to flatter your oversized ego?" Elena answered dryly, provocation shining in her eyes.

"Watch it Elena. You may be a vampire now but I'm still 500 years stronger than you," Katherine warned, a serious tone to her voice.

"Aaaaw did I hurt your feelings?" Elena shot back, trying to get revenge on Katherine for her previous little torture.

Katherine flashed over to Elena, pinning her into the bed by her throat. But this time, Elena was prepared. She shifted her weight onto one side and swept the older vampire's foot, successfully flipping her. Elena hovered above Katherine, her hand wrapped tightly around her doppelganger's neck, using all the strength she could muster. She flashed her fangs and shot a feral hiss at Katherine.

Katherine was shocked by Elena's sudden agility. She felt like she should send Elena flying across the room to make her learn her lesson. But Elena's hissing was so ferocious and so primal that it made Katherine's entire body shiver and elicited a moan from deep within her throat.

The sound acted like a switch on Elena's resolution. She suddenly bent down and kissed Katherine's lips hard. Katherine arched her back to drive her body closer to Elena's. She grabbed a fistful of the girl's straight hair, eagerly devouring her mouth. Both of their lips parted wildly, their tongues swirling crazily, giving each other a deep passionate kiss. Elena's hand loosened its grip around Katherine's throat. Scratching her fingernails up along Katherine's neck, Elena reached the hair at the back of her head, grabbing it harshly and causing a bolt of electricity to run through the older vampire's entire body.

Suddenly, Elena broke the kiss. She slowly straightened her torso, moving away from Katherine. She sat on the edge of the bed, her back turned toward her doppelganger.

Katherine did not like to be interrupted in the heat of the moment and she found herself extremely irritated by Elena's sudden mood change.

"Are we having a conscience crisis?" she sighed, obviously annoyed. Elena didn't answer.

"Can we avoid the dreadful conversation about tortuous moral thoughts and go straight to the part where we wallow ourselves in your horny baby vamp needs?" Katherine drawled in a husky voice, scratching the nail of her forefinger down along Elena's spine. Elena slapped Katherine's hand away, not even bothering to turn around.

"No. I'm not going to be just another one of your puppets playing into one of your crazy wicked games!" Elena answered harshly.

"I think you just proved that you're not a helpless little puppet. You can definitely stand up for yourself," said Katherine in a cheerful tone. Not that she would admit it, but Katherine was actually impressed by the dexterity and control Elena had on herself as a new vampire.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Elena answered, shooting a deadly side glance at the vampire. "I will not be a pawn into one of your evil schemes. If you're bored, go find a poor drunk guy to play with," Elena spat, clinging to the top of the sheets wrapped around her and standing up from the bed. Katherine stopped her, grabbing her arm firmly. She forced Elena to turn around and look her in the eye.

"There is no scheme. You're not a pawn. I don't have any ulterior motive. All I want is to fuck you," Katherine said bluntly, looking intensely into Elena's dark eyes. Elena was utterly shocked by Katherine's sudden frankness. She looked carefully into Katherine's doe eyes, searching for any glint of mischievousness or cruelty, but she couldn't find any. All she could see was a wild burning desire. Katherine bit her lower lip and carefully raised her hand to the knot that was holding the sheets together just above Elena's left breast. She looked coquettishly and slowly up at Elena through heavy eyelids. Elena didn't make a move to stop her, so Katherine gently pulled on the knot. Before she could completely release it, Elena flashed and pinned her into the bed by her shoulders. The quick move finished undoing the knot, causing the sheets to open widely, exposing the length of Elena's entire naked body. Katherine was amazed by the view. She let her eyes roam hungrily over Elena's exposed skin. Licking her lips, she huskily hummed: "Did I tell you how much I like the new you?"

Elena let out a quiet laugh, propping herself up provocatively on her arms just above Katherine. The older vampire swiftly lifted her hands to grab Elena's perky breast, circling her nipples with her thumbs, making Elena moan softly. Elena bent down to the hollow at the base of Katherine's throat and left a hot trail with the tip of her tongue down to the top of her left breast.

Elena let her fangs come out and gently bit Katherine's breast along the edge of her bra. Katherine was beyond surprised by Elena's boldness and let out a low growl. Elena kissed her way to the middle of Katherine's breasts and used one of her fangs on her bra, cutting it effectively down the middle.

"Hey! I liked that bra!" Katherine protested.

Elena circled one of Katherine's now exposed nipples with her tongue. "It was getting in the way..." she mumbled, before sucking on Katherine's hard nipple, making the vampire arch her back slightly.

"Feisty!" Katherine groaned between quick breaths. "I like it"

Elena moved downward to ravish Katherine's smooth stomach. "Just… shut… up," Elena said, her words muffled by the open mouthed kisses she was leaving at the top of Katherine's panties. Elena suddenly felt the world spin around and Katherine appeared above her.

"Nobody tells me to shut up." Katherine answered challengingly, sliding her hand between Elena's thighs. Elena threw her head back into the pillow and bucked her hips. Katherine started to stroke Elena's folds, biting gently on her hard nipple with blunt teeth. The incredible pleasure made Elena spread her legs wider. Sliding her fingers smoothly between Elena's folds, Katherine hovered slightly over her wet entrance. Keeping her sweet torture on Elena's breasts, she drove her fingers up painfully slowly and suddenly applied more pressure with her thumb right underneath the girl's clit. Elena arched her back abruptly, a loud husky moan coming out of her lips. She grabbed Katherine's hair with both hands, breathlessly urging the older vampire to go further. Katherine started to move her thumb again, taking her sweet time to circle Elena's clit causing the girl to growl eagerly. Katherine moved her mouth from Elena's breasts to nibble at her side but her lips met air.

Before Katherine could realize what was happening, Elena had violently pinned her back against the headboard.

The look on Elena's face was so ferocious that it made Katherine's center throb forcefully.

Keeping her burning eyes locked on Katherine's dark pools, Elena lowered her hand down along Katherine's side to reach her panties. Grabbing them in her fist, Elena ripped them off violently. The harsh friction of the fabric on her center made Katherine buck her hips wildly into Elena's crotch.

Grabbing the top of the headboard with one of her hands, Elena forcefully pressed her entire body against Katherine's. Bending down swiftly, Elena kissed her doppelganger feverishly, rolling her hips into Katherine's center, causing the older vampire to whimper lowly into Elena's mouth. Elena rolled her hips again, this time with more pressure. And again. Katherine clung at Elena's back, leaving deep scratch marks in Elena's skin, making the girl moan loudly into her mouth.

Elena tightened her grip on the headboard to gain even more strength and rolled her hips forcefully into Katherine's center once more. Katherine couldn't take it anymore. She abruptly raised both hands to grab the top of the headboard from behind and pinned both her heels into Elena's lower back. Elena instinctively folded her knees back around Katherine's firm ass, half straddling her core, increasing efficiently the contact between their dripping centers.

Elena started to move her hips again and the sudden heat coupled with the incredible friction between their cores made both girls moan loudly, their thighs slightly trembling.

Pulling her arms against the headboard, Katherine lifted herself a little and started to rock her hips forward against Elena's, meeting her thrusts with equal force. Instinct taking hold on Elena, her body started to move by itself, quickening, hardening every single thrust, making Katherine's entire body tremble. The way Katherine was waving her hips while she was rocking them into her center was driving Elena crazy.

Katherine pinned her heels deeper into Elena's back urgently, increasing even more the friction between them.

Elena could no longer breathe; the pleasure becoming overwhelming. Katherine's muscles suddenly tensed around Elena's body, making Elena lose her mind. She couldn't think straight anymore. She didn't even realize she had vamped out until she eagerly bit at Katherine's neck.

As soon as she felt Elena's fangs sink into her sensitive skin, Katherine came abruptly. Violently. She let out a loud raw scream from deep within her throat, her hips jerking erratically, her torso crashing into Elena's repeatedly and her arms wrapped in an iron grip around Elena's neck. The reaction of Katherine's body and the heavenly blood rushing into her throat made Elena hum loudly against Katherine's neck; her orgasm growing so intense that she felt like she was about to collapse from the crushing, overwhelming pleasure.

Elena awoke suddenly. She swiftly sat up in her bed, unconsciously drawing her hand to her mouth. She looked around frantically and then finally realized. _It was just a dream._

Frowning, she let out a forceful sigh and let herself crash heavily into the mattress. The intensity of the dream had left her beyond aroused and utterly frustrated.

Elena was really shocked by the way she had reacted in her dream. The way she had talked to Katherine, how she reacted to her touch, the things she had done… It was so unlike her. She would never behave that way. She couldn't even believe she just had such a dirty wild dream. A dream with… _Katherine, of all people._

She raised her hands to cover her face with them; half to hide her shame, half to try to calm her down. But what she was most terrified of, right now, was she actually would love the dream to come true.

Elena suddenly heard a whooshing sound. That intoxicating perfume… She could recognize the sound of these stilettos boots anywhere. Moving her hands from her face, she slowly lifted her head to look at the end of her bed.

"Hello stranger," Katherine purred.


End file.
